


Yes things have changed but they have changed for the better.

by Vic32



Category: due South
Genre: Gen, M/M, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 08:48:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vic32/pseuds/Vic32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray Vecchio is back from his undercover work to find changes. Are they good ones?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes things have changed but they have changed for the better.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Challenge 61: Transformation on LJ for Fan-Flashworks
> 
> Thank you to my beta and friend ds_Tiff, couldn't do this without you xx

Ray Vecchio sat at his new desk in the bullpen of the Twenty-Seventh Police precinct. His desk was in almost the same place as the old one, the only difference was that there were two more desks there as well, one for his “official” partner Ray Kowalski and another for Benny who now worked full time out of the station.

Sitting back in his seat he took in what was around him and all that had changed while he was away, first undercover and then his short stay in Florida. There were lots of new faces and one or two old ones, such as Elaine who had just turned Detective and the Duck Boys who had come back from running their comedy club because they missed Police work so much. 

Glancing towards the boss’s office Ray noticed a change in him as well. Lieutenant Welsh was less wound up and just shrugged his shoulders now at the wacky cases that fell on his doorstep. He guessed working with the Mountie made you used to that sort of case popping up from time to time. 

The biggest and best change that Ray saw was in his best friend Benny, he seemed more relaxed and at ease within himself.

Ray loved how Benny had bonded with the new guy, this Ray Kowalski, whose quick wit and smile just sucked you in no matter how hard you tried not to let him. He was a good guy and an even better Detective.

Benny smiled a lot more now and was no longer living in his office at the Consulate, but in Ray Kowalski’s spare room which Ray was thankful for. He would have offered him a room at the Vecchio house, but Frannie wouldn’t have been able to give the guy a moment’s peace if he had.

The sound of laughter brought Ray’s head up and he looked towards the doors to see Benny and Ray come in. 

Yes things have changed, but they have changed for the better.

The End


End file.
